


Your Secret Admirer

by momstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Delivery boy Dean, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Moeyy's 1k Fluff Fest Challenge, Oblivious Castiel, Pining Dean, Single Parent Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Single parent Castiel is getting love letters and flowers from a secret admirer. Little does he know that Dean Winchester, his delivery man, is pining after him.Prompt: "It was you all along, wasn't it?"





	Your Secret Admirer

The amount of love letters and flowers Castiel received weekly was baffling. He couldn’t even begin to figure out why - or how - he got so many gifts. They were all from anonymous senders. It had been going on for months, and Castiel was never able to track down his secret lover.

 

Without a doubt, the only person knocking at his door was Dean Winchester, his deliveryman. Speaking of the devil, his doorbell just rang and he looked up. Castiel put the book he was reading to the side, standing up. He went over to the door and looked through the glass. As expected, Dean was standing on the other side, holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

Castiel slowly opened the door and stepped out onto his porch.

 

“How are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked, smiling a tiny bit. They had reached first-name basis a few dozen flowers ago. Cas took the flowers from Dean and placed them on the ground.

 

“Doing fine. Still surprised about the amount of flowers I’m getting…” Castiel admitted, signing for the gift. “I’m not that interesting of a person. I don’t even know why this person is so caught onto me.”

 

Dean shuffled a little bit, placing the signature into his pocket. “Oh, c’mon Cas. You’re being too hard on yourself.” He insisted, a tiny smile moving onto his lips. “You’re interesting, and anyone that thinks otherwise is clearly jealous.”

 

Castiel’s blue eyes locked onto Dean as he bent down, retrieving the flowers and the love letter resting on them. “If you say so.” He replied, not fully convinced. “But I do appreciate your comment. It is really sweet.”

 

Before they could further their conversation, a familiar yellow bus turned down on the street. The noise was enough to put a halt to anything. Both men glanced over, and Dean chuckled a little bit. “I guess it is time for the kids to come back to school, isn’t it?” The green-eyed individual watched as a blonde child hopped out of the school bus.

 

“It is.” Castiel confirmed, smiling as he watched his little third grader head toward the house. “You don’t have any kids, right?” Dean nodded. “Well, as much as I love some time alone, it makes my day seeing her hop out.”

 

Claire trotted up to the porch where her father was. She looked at Dean, recognizing the deliveryman. “Hi, Dean.” The little girl greeted, waving at him. Even though they had only crossed paths a few time, she liked him because he sometimes he’d bring her candy.

 

“Hey there, kiddo.” Dean said as the bus drove off and as Claire opened the door and slipped into her house. “I should be getting going… but, good day, Cas.” He insisted, bowing his head and starting to walk back to his truck.

 

The blue-eyed father smiled, holding the bouquet. “Good day, Dean.” Cas returned, heading back into his house. He heard the sound of a door opening in the distance.

  
“Daddy!” Claire said with a huge grin, unzipping her backpack. She seemed more excited than usual, going through her bag with uncontained enthusiasm. Castiel sat back down on the couch, watching the little girl with a smile. She was the only person that was extremely close to his heart. He was a single father, Claire’s mother passing away by cancer when she was a few months old. It was hard raising the girl alone, but he couldn’t imagine a world where he wasn’t as close to Claire as he was now. The third grader whipped out a form. “We started a fundraiser to help fund a field trip at the end of the school. We’re going to sell cookies!”

 

A tiny smile fell on Castiel’s face. It wasn’t the news he was exactly the happiest about finding, but Claire’s reaction was enough to bring him joy. “A fundraiser, huh? Well, I guess I can help you out with that.” He ruffled his little girl’s hair, getting a quick hug in return. As expected, the prices were a little high but he’d pull it off for his little girl. “I think I’ll order two dozen of cookies.” He promised, deciding that he’d also take it to work. “Go finish your homework then I’ll take you to the park.”

 

On cue, Claire pulled out her books and a few papers. Cas, on the other hand, slowly went to open the love letter from the anonymous sender.  

 

_“Dear Castiel, my love. (Man, I hate sounding cheesy but it’s worth it to woah you),_

 

_How are you doing today? I hope you’re doing good. Today I picked some Yellow Acacia. They represent friendship and secret love. I know you have no idea who I am, and I don’t want to scare you… but, I’ll be your guardian angel. Heh, minus the wings, halos, and well, everything._

 

_Hope you’re doing swell._

 

__- <3” _ _

 

 

Against his better will, his heart fluttered a little bit. Even though he didn’t want to feel this way, he couldn’t help it. Cas wished that he could just put the feelings away. He didn’t even know who the creep was that knew his address! But… somehow he was falling for him.

 

* * *

 

A few days had passed, and Claire’s fundraiser sheet was half-way filled out. Castiel just got back from work, completely exhausted by the long office hours. It wasn’t that much of an issue though because he knew that he could rest before Claire got home.

 

Not bothering to go upstairs, he crashed on the sectional couch in his living room. He sent an alarm clock for a little bit before his child’s ride would arrive. The last thing he’d want to do was miss his princess’s entrance. Just as those beautiful blue orbs closed, he had about five minutes before the sound of a doorbell jolted him awake. Reluctantly, he forced his eyes open and at the clock on his phone. A wave of relief washed over him when he realized he hadn’t slept through his alarm.

 

In a groggy fashion, he pulled himself off of the small section he was laying on. He went over to the door, instantly being met with a familiar smile. Instantly Castiel felt a little bit better about being awaken, glad to see Dean. Unlatching the lock, the father stepped outside. As expected, a bouquet and a letter was in the delivery boy’s arms.

 

“I feel bad for all the money this poor person’s spending on all these flowers.” Castiel admitted to Dean, going to sign for them. “I appreciate it, but I don’t deserve them.”

 

“You do, though.” Dean responded, nodding. “You always seem so surprised to be getting all these flowers… but you’re a handsome fella. It’s no surprise that you’ve caught someone’s eye.”

 

Castiel blushed a tiny bit. “Well, thank you Dean. It’s such of a nice thing to hear from a handsome fellow himself.” The delivery man’s face turned a shade of red. After he signed, Cas rubbed his neck before remembering what he was planning to do. “Hey, you’re by no means inclined to say yes, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in looking at my daughter’s fundraiser. Her school is selling cookies to help get some money for their end of the year field trip.”

 

“Of course.” Dean instantly replied, nodding. “I can’t pass up on a cookie now, can I?”

 

“Alright come on in.” Castiel motioned, keeping the door open for the man. They both stepped in and Castiel went to the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed the packet. The fathered handed his daughter’s form to Dean. “It’s fine if you don’t get anyt-”

 

“Three dozens.” Dean interrupted, going to instantly sign his name and give Castiel the right amount. “It’s not an issue, Claire’s such of a cutie.”

 

“Well, I’m sure this will make her day. Thank you very much, Dean.” Castiel replied, taking the paper and glancing down. In the back of his mind, he noted that the handwriting looked familiar but he couldn’t point out why. Dean smiled and headed towards the door. “I definitely do not want to become used to the concept of always getting flowers… even though I _do_ enjoy your presence… and I would miss you coming to the door with the gifts… so, can I have your phone number?” Castiel pointed to a part of the page that asked for a number.

 

Dean grabbed a pen again and began to jot it down. “I don’t mind. You’re actually favorite person to deliver to. I don’t know what I’d do without you always getting them damn flowers.” He turned a shade of red that caused Cas to chuckle a little.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do either. I’m accustom to your visits.” He admitted, holding the paper close to his chest as he opened the door for the other one. “If I don’t see you by the time that the cookies are ready, I’ll send you a call.”

 

A grin fell on the delivery man’s face as he stepped into the porch. “Well, I’ll be like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to call back.” He joked, causing Cas’s cheeks to turn a little pink.

 

“I’d hate to keep you waiting for that call then.” Castiel said, the screen door separating the two. Cas put his hand right below where the screen ended, just out of Dean’s sight. Even though he couldn’t see it, nor did Cas know, but Dean had his hand on the other side of the wood. “Bye, Dean.”

 

“Bye, Cas.”   


Castiel watched as the delivery man made his way back to the truck and he turned around, glancing at the flowers and letter. Sitting down on the sectional, he ripped the envelope open.

 

_“Afternoon, Sunshine._

 

_I don’t want to creep you out… since you don’t know who I am… but I saw that you planted some of the flowers outside of your house. They look nice... beautiful flowers for a beautiful man. :) - <3” _

 

After re-reading the note, Cas squinted a tiny bit. He was used to the stalkerish undertones of the letters, and he was afraid at first, but had lately adjusted to the sweet words scribbled on the parchment. However, that wasn’t the only thing off about it. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that the writing was familiar, _too familiar._

 

Then it hit him.

 

The writing on the letter matched the writing on the form.

 

It was Dean’s, and there was no doubt about it. His handwriting was distinct.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was a little bold, but Cas knew this was one risk he had to take. It was a lot safer to continue to play naive, but the man didn’t want to do that. He knew that his gifts were from Dean, and he had to test the waters. That’s why he ordered flowers from the shop Dean worked at, and set a small letter with it. It would probably be awkward if his accusation was wrong, but Castiel was willing to take the chance.

 

“ _Hello, whoever._

 

_I just wanted to thank you for all the gifts. It’s indescribable how sweet of an action it was. Honestly, it does borderline give stalker vibes… but I can forgive that because your green eyes makes it all worth it._

 

_It was you all along, wasn’t it?_

 

_Dean Winchester, my delivery man._

 

_Please don’t be afraid to come clean. In fact, please do, if that’s who you really are._

 

  * __Castiel”__



 

 

Maybe it was a little straight to the point, but he was anxious to see how it came out. It would tarnish his relationship with his secret admirer if it wasn’t Dean, but honestly he was alright with that. Castiel still had Dean. With that in mind, he gave the letter with his picked flowers and decided to let it unravel. It was unnerving, and he couldn’t wait until Dean came.

 

* * *

 

The dreaded day had finally arrived, and Castiel was on edge. He was sitting on the couch, braiding his daughter’s hair when he heard a knock at the door. Cas finished Claire’s hair before standing up and going to answer. Dean stood on the porch, a shade of red that was far deeper than anything Cas had seen before.

 

In his arms were flowers and a letter.

 

“From your… your secret admirer.” Dean coughed, noticing Claire standing behind Cas’s legs. Even though she was still so young, she knew about the flowers and everything. It was hard to hide it when he was constantly retrieving the gifts.

 

This time, instead of waiting to be inside to open the letter, Cas ripped it open right in front of the delivery man. A tiny smile fell on his lips when he saw there was only three words on the parchment.

 

“ _It was me.”_

 

“It was you along, Castiel looked up at the man, his cheeks turning red. Claire giggled a tiny bit, amused by how bashful the two grownups were being. “You moron… You didn’t have to be creepy and indirectly flirt with me. Honestly… Secret admirer or not, you could have just asked me out.”

 

“It didn’t seem proper.” Dean quickly defended himself. “The first time we met, you ordered flowers to place on your late wife’s grave…” He trailed off, not wanting to make this conversation any more awkward. “I couldn’t straight up saying that your beauty had me mesmerized.”

 

Claire wrinkled her nose and Cas returned a nervous smile. “I guess so...  That would be a little weird.”

 

“Exactly… but what now?” Dean questioned.

 

“I think…” Castiel covered Claire’s ears playfully, much to her displeasure. “It’s time we try to get to know each other better… and maybe take the ‘secret’ part out of secret admirer.” - And that was the start of something far more beautiful than all the flowers and the letters Cas received. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter and choppier than intended, but I've been on a tight schedule with my schooling D:


End file.
